


Encore une autre journée

by Simpsonraconte



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Perversion, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Comment vivre sa vie lorsqu'on a un accident six ans plus tôt, Cisco est affecté d'un cas très rare...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harrison/Cisco, Barry/?

Il faisait noir, je ne pouvais que voir et sentir. Mon corps était paralysé, je sentais que je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir. Tout passait trop vite, le noir, le blanc se mélangeaient. J'entendais comme un boum venant de quelque part et d'un coup mes yeux s'ouvrirent. J'étais paniqué et je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'ai regardé du coin de l'œil, mes paupières se fermaient et s'ouvraient. Mes yeux s'étaient portés sur une main qui était sur mon bassin. J'ai froncé les sourcils en essayant de me rappeler de quelque chose. Ma respiration était calme, mais quelque chose clochait. En essayant de faire moins de bruit, j'ai enlevé sa main en retenant ma respiration, je l'ai posée au-dessus de la couette, en même temps que je le faisais, je m'étais levé. Je le regardais, mais, il ne me disait rien du tout et je ne paniquais même pas, je l'ai regardé quelque seconde, je n'avais aucune expression. Je me suis levé rapidement et j'ai marché vers la salle de bains.

Tout doucement, j'ai fermé la porte, j'étais, comme qui dirait, tout nu. J'ai allumé la lumière, j'ai soupiré, j'ai marché vers le mur. Il y avait plein de photos. J'ai regardé un peu partout, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Il y avait écrit « Harrison » sur un pense-bête. J'ai regardé la photo, il était assis sur une chaise, son coude posait sur la table, il souriait. Un autre pense-bête marquait « mariés », on était, tous les deux, heureux, je tenais ses joues entre mes deux mains. J'étais un peu perdu, j'ai froncé les sourcils. Je ne savais pas qui était cet homme lorsqu'un autre pense-bête me le dit : « Harrison ton mari », puis j'ai regardé ma main, il y avait une bague, c'était bizarre et étrange. J'ai pivoté et fermé ma main, mais, je n'avais aucune sensation. Alors, j'ai marché vers la porte, je l'ouvris et il se tenait là sur le lit et il me regardait, la seule question qui m'était venue en tête, c'était :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Dis-je en tenant ma serviette pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

\- Je suis ton mari, répondit-il.

\- Quoi ? Ais-je dit tout doucement.

\- On s'est mariés en 2005, ça fait dix ans qu'on est ensemble (je commençais à paniquer) tu as 30 ans.

Il soupira et se leva, j'ai fait un pas en arrière, il marcha jusqu'à moi avec un peignoir. Il me donna le peignoir et je l'ai pris. Le silence revint dans la chambre, il se retourna, je ne le voyais que de dos. Il commença à parler :

\- Tu as eu un accident, (je commençais à mettre mon peignoir), un terrible accident, tu étais blessé à la tête et tu ne te souviens plus de choses.

Ma voix ne voulait pas sortir, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

\- Quelles choses... De quoi ?

\- De tout... Tu emmagasines des informations durant la journée, mais, quand tu te réveilles le matin, tu oublies tout. Plus rien, tu te retrouves à l'âge de 18 ans.

On se regardait, je ne savais pas quoi dire, il s'approcha de moi tout en disant que tout ira bien. Je l'ai laissé me prendre dans ses bras, c'était doux et tendre, mais j'avais peur. Il le sentait alors il me dit :

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Comment lui faire confiance alors que je ne me souvenais plus de lui. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et me dit :

\- Je t'aime Cisco.

Il embrassa mon front avant de chercher mes lèvres. C'était doux, il n'y avait aucune brusquerie. C'étaient juste des lèvres touchant d'autres lèvres, il ne voulait pas me faire peur. Il me murmura encore qu'il m'aimait avant de me lâcher.

XOXOXOXOXOX

J'étais assis sur la table à manger avec un album photos et tout en feuilletant l'album, il m'expliquait notre vie. Il me disait que ça faisait dix ans qu'on s'était mariés, qu'on s'était connus sur mon dernier semestre, que j'étais en maîtrise mécanique et on s'était mariés deux ans après. Je l'écoutais déballer notre vie, mais, elle m'était étrangère.

\- C'est comme ça tous les jours.

Je l'ai regardé, mais, il ne me répondit pas au lieu de ça, il se préparait à sortir. Il ne me regardait même pas. J'ai sursauté lorsqu'il me parla :

\- Je t'ai fait une liste de choses dont tu as besoin. Regarde là bien, d'accord ?

J'ai hoché la tête, mais, j'étais tellement confus, il vint vers moi et m'embrassa. Mon cœur battait vite, c'était agréable. Ce fut une sensation de douceur, c'était comme revivre mon premier baiser encore et encore. Il me laissa, je l'ai regardé partir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

J'ai fait le tour de la maison, il y avait deux chambres, une salle de bains, une cuisine et une salle à manger. Je suis allé dans la salle de bains, j'ai regardé dans le miroir. J'avais un bleu, je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre puisque je l'avais oublié. Le téléphone sonna dans une autre pièce. Je suis parti voir d'où ça provenait. C'était dans la chambre, je l'ai pris et appuya sur le bouton.

\- Cisco ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est le docteur Edward, ça ne vous dira rien, je le sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. On fait un travail sur votre mémoire...d'accord, pour tenter de comprendre la cause de votre amnésie.

\- Harrison ne m'avait rien dit.

\- Peut-être qu'il était trop occupé.

\- Oui, je crois.

\- Je veux que vous fassiez une chose pour moi, vous allez à la penderie qui se trouve dans votre chambre, (j'ai marché jusqu'à la penderie), nous cherchons quelque chose dans une boite à chaussures, vous avez trouvé la petite caméra ?

\- Oui.

\- Maintenant appuyez dessous.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et j'ai commencé à visualiser ce qu'il y avait dedans :

« _Je m'appelle Cisco, j'ai 30 ans et je suis amnésique. Et cette nuit pendant que je dormirais mon cerveau effacera tout ce que j'ai emmagasiné pendant la journée. Et je me réveillerais le matin comme j'ai fait aujourd'hui en croyant que j'ai toute la vie devant moi alors que non_. »

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

En attendant, j'essayais de m'occuper de la journée, je n'avais pas envie de penser à la vidéo. Alors, tous les jours, c'était pareil. Je me réveillais comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, comme si j'avais 18 ans. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé. Du mal, c'était un grand mot alors que mon mari devait me répéter tous les jours la même chose et ça, je crois que c'était le plus horrible. Je n'avais pas envie de paniquer. J'ai regardé un peu partout dans la chambre, j'avais une douleur atroce à ma jambe gauche et je ne savais pas où trouver les médicaments. Je suis allé voir sur le tableau et je suis encore parti dans ma chambre puis vers la salle de bains. J'ai ouvert le tiroir et j'ai pris des médicaments contre la douleur. J'ai ouvert le robinet d'eau, j'ai avalé le comprimé et je me suis penché pour boire de l'eau. J'ai fermé l'eau et je suis retourné dans la chambre. J'étais fatigué alors je fis la meilleure chose à faire : dormir un peu.

En sentant quelqu'un me bouger, j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'était Harrison.

\- Bonsoir, Cisco.

\- Bonsoir, dis-je d'une voix endormie.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu as mangé ? Demanda mon mari en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de moi.

\- Oui.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir Cisco surtout à moi, tu fronces les sourcils lorsque tu dis un mensonge.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui.

Je m'étais fait griller.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué Cisco.

\- J'avais mal à la jambe gauche.

\- Tu as pris un comprimé ?

\- Oui, j'ai su où étaient ces médicaments.

Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser, mais j'ai tourné la tête. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il m'embrasse cette fois.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu as faim ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, je vais préparer à manger et toi, tu vas prendre une douche d'accord ?

\- Oui.

J'ai fait ce qu'il me demandait. Je suis allé dans la salle de bains puis je me suis déshabillé. J'ai ouvert l'eau chaude et froide. J'ai mis la main pour voir s'il y avait une bonne température et puis, je suis rentré dedans. C'était agréable de sentir l'eau parcourir mon corps comme ça. C'étaient des vagues qui faisaient des milliers de petites caresses à la surface de ma peau. Pour prendre plus de plaisir, j'ai pris un gel douche parfumé amande qui donnait quelque chose d'exotique. Je me sentais terriblement bien, c'était un vrai plaisir. Après quelques minutes sous la douche, j'ai fermé l'eau, j'ai pris le peignoir et je me mis dedans. C'était comme une couveuse douce et agréable. J'ai pris un élastique pour attacher mes cheveux pour pourvoir m'habiller. Je suis retourné dans la chambre, j'ai laissé tomber mon peignoir sur le sol, je me séchai et j'ai commencé à mettre mon pyjama qu'il avait mis sur le lit. J'ai lâché mes cheveux pour qu'ils puissent sécher plus vite et aussi pour les laisser à l'air libre.

\- Cisco, tu as terminé ? Cria mon mari.

\- Oui !

\- Descends alors !

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- Alors, ta journée ? Dit-il.

\- Je l'ai quasi passée sur mon lit et toi ?

\- Le travail.

\- Tu travailles en quoi ?

\- Je travaille dans un laboratoire de particules.

-Ça l'air bien.

\- Oui, avant tu travaillais avec moi.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Oui, il y a tellement de choses que j'ai envie de te dire, mais...

\- Je sais.

J'ai pris sa main dans les miennes pour faire quelques caresses.

\- Je m'excuse pour tout ça.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ?

J'avais du mal à ne pas m'en vouloir, lui faire ça, c'était inhumain. Pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai hoché de la tête.

\- On va se coucher, dis-je en me sentant vraiment fatigué de cette journée, et dire que j'allais encore oublier.

\- Oui, mais n'oublie pas d'enregistrer ce que tu fais pendant la journée.

\- Ah oui pourquoi ne me l'a pas tu dis ?

\- J'ai oublié simplement, ne t'inquiète pas le docteur Edward est quelqu'un de confiance.

On est montés dans la chambre, il commençait à se déshabiller et moi, je suis allé chercher la caméra pour aller dans la salle de bains. Je m'étais assit sur la cuvette des toilettes et commença :

_« Aujourd'hui se fut une journée épuisante mais c'est dommage d'oublier tout ça. Je culpabilise par rapport à Harrison, mon mari. Je suis marié avec lui depuis 10 ans, c'est énorme. J'espère que le docteur Edward va appeler demain avant qu'il commence encore à tout me raconter encore et encore. Je ne veux pas lui faire ça, c'est inhumain. Je crois que je peux lui faire confiance, il m'aime tellement que je le vois dans son regard. J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas oublier lorsque je m'endormirais. Je voudrais apprendre à aimer mon mari alors il faut que tu le fasses, aime le tous les jours comme si c'était la dernière fois. J'aurais aimé me souvenir de son baiser, de ses caresses et surtout de son inquiétude envers moi. Je veux tellement me souvenir surtout des sensations provoquées par une découverte. Je ne veux pas me souvenir comme dans un film. Je veux tellement reprendre ma vie mais c'est impossible. Bonne nuit Cisco… »_

Je fermai l'appareil photo, j'avais tellement envie de pleurer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, il m'attendait patiemment en souriant doucement, j'ai mis l'appareil sur la table de chevet et j'ai grimpé sur le lit.

\- C'est difficile.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne veux pas oublier.

Pour marquer à quel point j'étais tellement désolé, je l'ai embrassé de toutes mes forces.

\- Je te demande pardon.

\- Cisco, je t'aime et rien ni personne pourra changer ça... d'accord ? Maintenant, il faut qu'on dorme.

\- Oui.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et me prit dans ses bras.

* * *

la suite pour bientôt

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelqu'un sait quel influence j'ai pris pour faire cette histoire.

Je me suis réveillé doucement, sur les commodes, il y avait écrit sur deux pense-bêtes le nom Cisco. Je m'étais levé, j'ai regardé un peu partout. J'ai regardé cet homme qui était endormi à côté de moi et j'ai sursauté. Je me levais doucement pour aller dans la salle de bains.

POV Harrison

Quand je l'ai senti partir dans la salle de bains, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je me suis levé du lit pour l'attendre lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il était comme tous les jours tellement beau, mais tellement effrayé aussi. Je pouvais deviner ce qu'il faisait là-bas. Le moment le plus dur était de voir dans ses yeux que j'étais un inconnu pour lui. Ça me faisait tellement mal, mais je devais faire avec. Je me suis levé du lit pour lui apporter le peignoir. J'ai commencé comme tous les jours à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Cette fois, je lui avais dit qu'il y avait un appareil photo dans son tiroir.

Lorsque j'ai voulu le prendre dans mes bras, il refusa et ça me fit mal. Chaque jour, j'avais l'impression que mon mari s'éloignait de moi. C'était ça que je ne pouvais plus supporter. Mais je souriais pour nous deux qu'importe, tant que mon amour resterait avec moi tout ira bien. Je lui avais dit que j'allais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je l'ai laissé seul dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

Arrivé en bas, j'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner puis je suis resté à l'attendre pour lui expliquer plus de choses. Cisco s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, je lui aie passé un album photo pour lui montrer notre vie commune.

\- Je suis chef d'un département de chimie. Toi aussi, tu travaillais avec moi.

\- En quoi ?

\- En mécanique, tu aimais beaucoup ton métier et ça se voyait. Cisco, tu es tellement intelligent.

En voyant son corps se détendre, j'ai su que je faisais la bonne chose. Il me souriait, c'était un bon signe aussi. Il me faisait confiance.

\- Je vais me préparer pour aller travailler.

\- Je fais quoi moi en attendant ?

\- Le docteur Edward va t'appeler.

\- Qui ?

\- Tu n'as pas encore vu la vidéo ?

\- Non.

\- Vas la voir, tu comprendras.

Il hocha la tête et partit chercher l'appareil, je montais les escaliers lorsque Cisco descendait.

\- Tu seras en retard si tu regardes avec moi.

\- Mmh.

Je suis monté, je n'aimais pas l'écouter lorsqu'il regardait ou enregistrait ses vidéos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

J'étais arrivé en bas pour aller regarder la vidéo, me demandant ce que je pourrais y trouver. J'ai commencé à le regarder. C'était triste, ma vie était triste. J'aurais aimé avoir cette sensation de dire que le matin, je devrais regarder cette vidéo pour ne pas qu'Harrison m'explique ensuite.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas le matin que j'allais avoir ce genre de sentiments. Ça faisait longtemps que c'était comme ça.

J'ai regardé encore d'autres vidéos de moi, c'est fou que je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de tant de choses. J'ai senti qu'Harrison descendait alors j'ai fermé l'appareil photo.

\- J'y vais.

\- Mhmh.

Il vint vers moi, mais cette fois-ci, je ne l'ai pas rejeté, il m'embrassa sur le front et il partit. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de ma journée ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

POV Harrison

J'ai fermé la porte de la maison, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, mais j'étais obligé. J'avais toujours peur qu'il m'abandonne en ne me laissant aucun mot ou qu'il sorte et qu'il se réveille le lendemain sans aucun souvenirs et de n'avoir personne pour l'aider. Ma plus grande peur, c'était qu'il rencontre quelqu'un d'autre.

Je regardais les rues défiler devant moi, moi et lui, on s'était installés dans un coin reculé de la civilisation, il aimait ces genres d'endroit, je n'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi, mais pour lui faire plaisir, j'avais fini par céder. Et si je n'avais pas cédé ce jour-là peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu cet accident. Depuis dix ans, cette culpabilité ne me quittait pas.

Après deux heures de route, j'étais arrivé à mon travail. C'était moi le patron ici, mais c'étaient mes employés qui me demandaient de rester à la maison. J'avais refusé et je m'y prenais comme un lâche. Je dis bonjour à mes employeurs qui passaient par là. Je suis directement allé dans mon bureau. Je n'étais même pas installé que quelqu'un avait frappé. Je savais qui c'était, elle venait tous les jours me poser les mêmes questions.

\- Bonjour Caitlin.

\- Bonjour.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de ma permission pour s'asseoir, elle était la meilleure amie de Cisco.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Cisco va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tant mieux, je voudrais tellement le voir. Est-ce que ... ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas encore dit qu'il avait une meilleure amie. Il ne me l'a pas demandé.

\- Mais il faut lui dire, il me manque. Vous vous rendez compte que ça fait quatre mois que je ne l'ai pas vu ? Mais avec cette nouvelle thérapie, il peut, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, je pourrais lui rendre visite aujourd'hui ?

\- D'accord.

\- Donc, je peux sortir un peu plus tôt ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi après ?

\- Non, j'ai envie d'avoir mon meilleur ami pour moi toute seule.

J'ai souri, c'est qu'elle avait raison.

\- D'accord et puis de toute façon, tu es la meilleure dans tout ce que tu entreprends.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Cisco.

\- Dit tout de suite que c'est moi qui t'empêche.

Elle souriait et me laissa ainsi. Caitlin et Cisco étaient amis depuis l'enfance avec son mari Ronnie Raymond. À eux trois, ils suffisaient, ce fut un peu dur de leur faire comprendre que je n'allais pas le blesser et que je l'aimais profondément. Dire que ses trois-là se sont trouvés dans mon équipe, c'était tellement drôle. Les époques changent tellement vite que je le regrette.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

POV Caitlin

Depuis que mon meilleur ami avait eu cet accident ma vie a été bouleversée. Je vivais ma vie comme si chaque jour était le dernier. Je me rappelais le jour de mon mariage, Cisco était là, mais c'était un peu difficile de se dire que le lendemain qu'il ne se souviendrait. Alors, ce jour-là, je l'avais filmé dans n'importe quel endroit où il était avec Ronnie. Je demandais à chaque personne de le filmer, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit effacé de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, j'allais lui montrer tout ça, je voulais qu'il se souvienne de nous et de sa participation à mon mariage.

Je suis arrivée dans mon bureau et mon chéri m'attendait. Il le faisait tout le temps à chaque fois que j'allais voir notre patron. Mais c'est temps-ci j'allais mieux et aujourd'hui, j'étais hyper heureuse d'aller voir Cisco. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, il était surpris.

\- Moi qui pensais que j'allais te consoler…

\- Tu t'es trompé de route alors.

\- Pas que je me plaigne, mais qu'est-ce qui te rends tellement heureuse ?

\- Je vais aller le voir !

\- Cisco.

\- Oui !

\- Je suis tellement content pour toi !

\- Tu iras avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne veux pas rater ça !

\- Tant mieux, on sort vers 14h00 !

\- Ouais, carrément !

\- Je t'adore, tu le sais monsieur Raymond ?

\- Oui madame Raymond.

Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres, je l'aimais tellement.

\- Bon, je te laisse travailler.

\- Allez, au revoir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

J'étais assis sur le canapé lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte, je suis allé voir qui était-ce. J'ai regardé, il y avait une femme et un homme. Je ne savais pas si je devais ouvrir ou non.

\- Cisco, c'est Caitlin et Ronnie, tes meilleurs amis.

Mais qu'est-ce que cette femme me racontait ? Harrison ne m'avait pas dit que j'avais des amis. Et puis, je n'avais pas demandé non plus.

J'ai ouvert la porte, ils me regardaient en souriant, c'était assez gênant. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, j'ai fermé la porte. Ils me suivirent et l'on s'assit sur le canapé.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir Cisco !

\- Vous dites que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis ?

\- Oui, répondit Ronnie.

\- Pourquoi, je ne parle pas de vous dans mes vidéos?.

\- Parce que cette thérapie, tu l'as commencé il y a quatre mois, mais tu as pu commencer à regarder les vidéos il y a deux mois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le docteur Edward disait qu'il voulait voir comment tu allais réagir.

\- D'accord, mais ça ne résout pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans la vidéo, je ne vous mentionne pas.

Caitlin regarda Ronnie, elle avait l'air coupable.

\- Je te demande pardon, mais ce fut difficile pour moi de te voir tous les jours et que tu ne te souviennes pas de nous. Alors, j'ai arrêté un temps de te voir. Je suis tellement désolée, c'était trop dur. Je m'en veux aussi, je suis ta meilleure amie, enfin si tu le permets encore. Je suis tellement désolée.

Elle allait pleurer et je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Il y eût un flash rapide, mais très précis : moi et elle en train de rire. Je me suis levé pour aller la prendre dans mes bras, bien sûr que je la comprenais. La question que je posais depuis deux jours, c'était : est-ce que mon mari allait en avoir marre de tout ça ?.

\- Je te comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Je vous comprends.

J'ai pris aussi Ronnie dans mes bras.

\- Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis.

\- Oui depuis l'enfance, dit Ronnie.

J'ai souri, j'étais tellement content d'avoir trouvé mes amis.

\- C'est quoi ça ? J'ai demandé.

\- Alors, j'ai ramené beaucoup de choses pour te montrer ton enfance jusqu'à notre mariage.

\- Vous êtes...

\- Oui.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La journée a été longue, je l'ai entendu entrer dans la maison. J'étais tellement content de le voir que j'ai descendu les escaliers pour l'accueillir. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à me voir. J'aimais beaucoup son expression.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Lui ais-je demandé.

\- Fatigante mais bien et toi ?

Je lui ai souri, j'étais tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé mes amis.

\- Super, je ne savais même pas que j'avais des amis. Tu te rends compte, je ne t'ai même pas posé la question !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ce qu'il me demandait dans ses yeux. Comme il était un peu plus grand que moi, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, certes léger, mais bien présent et ça lui fit plaisir de me voir comme ça.

\- Alors, tu es content d'avoir retrouvé tes amis ?

\- Oui et comment... Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Il hocha la tête et j'ai pris son sac et son manteau pour le poser sur le canapé. Il me regardait faire comme si j'étais une autre personne. Je me sentais mieux.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Mmh...De l'eau sera bien.

J'étais parti chercher son eau lorsque ma vision me faussa compagnie. Je voyais trouble, j'avais du mal à poser un pied devant l'autre. Ma tête commençait à me faire mal aussi et sans le vouloir, j'étais tombé par terre. J'ai entendu ses pas venir vers moi, son regard était inquiet. Je n'avais pas la force de lui sourire et pourtant tout allait bien jusqu'à maintenant.

Il me porta jusqu'à la chambre, lorsque ma tête toucha l'oreiller, je me sentais partir. Comme il y a deux jours, je voyais que du noir et du blanc, des cris, des pleurs. Je regardais partout, mais je ne le trouvais rien. Mes yeux suivaient quelqu'un. Sa silhouette était élancée et dure, sa position indiquait qu'il cherchait quelque chose lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, j'ai eu un sursaut. Le couteau, c'était un couteau plein de sang. Il s'approcha et mes yeux s'ouvrirent.

\- Chut, c'est juste un cauchemar.

Il me prit dans ses bras, je tremblais de peur et d'angoisse. J'avais un peu de mal à respirer. Il me serra encore plus contre lui.

\- Tu m'as fait un de ses frayeurs. Heureusement que c'était juste un coup de fatigue, me dit-il en embrassant mon front.

\- J'ai dormi combien d'heures ?

\- Quelques minutes, je t'ai posé sur le lit et tu étais parti. J'ai eu tellement peur…

Sa voix était brisée, je l'ai serré contre moi aussi. Sa détresse me faisait mal, je voulais lui donner plus.

\- Je vais bien maintenant d'accord ?

\- Oui, mais ne me refait plus jamais ça.

\- Oui, chéri…

Il méritait bien ce petit surnom affectueux puisque je n'avais pas l'occasion de le dire tous les jours ou de me souvenir.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé, c'est aussi pourquoi tu t'es évanoui.

\- Mais, j'ai mangé avec mes amis.

\- Et après ?

\- Euh... Non.

\- Je vais préparer à manger.

\- Moi, je crois que je vais prendre une douche.

\- Bonne idée.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

POV Harrison

Il m'avait fait une telle frayeur lorsque je l'ai vu à terre. Je me revoyais durant notre accident. La panique m'avait gagné quelques secondes avant de me calmer et de voir ce qu'il avait. J'avais appelé un docteur, mais c'était trop tard. Cisco venait de se réveiller et je lui ai dit que c'était bon. Dans mon inconscient, j'avais carrément zappé qu'au lieu de l'emmener à l'hôpital, je l'avais déposé sur notre lit. Lorsque je l'ai vu se réveiller ça a été un soulagement tellement énorme pour moi. Je ne voulais plus le perdre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais descendu pour faire à manger, j'ai senti l'eau couler. Je n'avais qu'une seule pensée : aller le rejoindre comme je faisais il y a longtemps. On était jeunes surtout lui, il était tellement rêveur. Ça me manquait de ne pas être avec lui, contre lui, il me manquait terriblement. Je ne voulais rien faire avec lui sans qu'il soit conscient de ce qu'on pouvait faire. Mon dieu, tout de lui me manquait énormément. Nos conversations, nos disputes, nos réconciliations. Je voulais tellement de lui et Cisco n'avait même pas conscience de ça. J'ai pris une longue respiration pour me concentrer à préparer la nourriture.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

J'étais sous l'eau, c'était un vrai plaisir. Je savais qu'il était mon mari et que chaque jour, je devais le découvrir, mais je me sentais gêné parfois, comme un gamin de 17 ans. Lorsque je le voyais le matin quasi-nu, mes hormones me donnaient de ces images ! C'était toujours sensuel, érotique difficile à contrôler lorsqu'il était avec moi. Et ça ne m'aidait pas, je me voyais avec lui, j'envisageais même la possibilité de lui demander de le faire avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le droit. S'il me cédait et que lendemain, je n'avais plus de souvenirs. C'était injuste.

L'eau continuait à tomber sur moi comme des vagues légères et sensuelles. L'eau me provoquait des sensations nouvelles et augmentait mon plaisir lorsque je pensais à lui. C'était une vraie libération. Je voulais tellement qu'il soit là avec moi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

J'ai descendu les escaliers, il m'attendait dans la salle à manger. Harrison était assis et me regardait, je lui ai rendu le sourire. Il avait l'air fatigué. Mon mari était assis et me regardait, je lui ai rendu le sourire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait plus de distance entre nous puisque ma mémoire faisait déjà ce travail.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui ais-je demandé par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé antérieurement.

\- Oui, si tu vas bien alors moi aussi.

J'ai simplement hoché la tête en guise de réponse. On a commencé à manger, la salle était silencieuse, c'était paisible et je ne voulais pas troubler ce moment. On était comme des adolescents : des regards par ici, des sourires par là, tout cela me faisait grandement sourire. Et puis, son visage, s'était détendu avec le temps. On s'amusait bien et c'était ça qui comptait.

\- Est-ce que tu les connais bien ?

\- Caitlin et Ronnie ?

\- Oui.

\- Pas assez bien hélas parce qu'ils passaient plus de temps avec toi qu'avec moi et c'était logique.

\- Mais tu pourras me parler un peu d'eux ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Comment sont-ils dans la vraie vie ? Leur personnalité ? Je les ai vus se disputer aujourd'hui.

\- Ils sont comme ça depuis que je les connais. Ils se disputent tout le temps à toute heure, (j'ai souri) pour eux, c'est normal.

\- C'est comme ça pour nous ?

Il réfléchissait

\- Non pas tout à fait, mais presque. Eux, ils peuvent se disputer pour tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Je peux bien imaginer ça. Toi et moi, on était comment ?

\- On était des gens normaux avant ton accident. On vivait des jours heureux. On était tout simplement amoureux.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Parce que tu as dit ''on vivait des jours heureux''.

\- Ne te méprends pas, je suis heureux avec toi. Je t'aime, comment ne pas t'aimer et ce n'est surtout pas ta mémoire qui va m'empêcher d'être avec l'être que j'aime. Tu ne trouves pas... ?

Je devais poser cette question pour enfin être tranquille :

\- Tu n'en a pas marre d'être avec moi, répéter les choses tous les jours et quand mon regard se pose sur toi, je ne vois qu'un étranger ? Comment peux-tu supporter ça ?

Mes larmes essayaient de couler, mais je tenais bon.

\- Tu es tout pour moi, lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois mon cœur t'avais choisi. Cisco, tu es mon mari et ce serait hypocrite de t'abandonner comme ça.

\- Et voilà un autre problème. Tu restes avec moi par pitié, c'est ça ?

\- Non jamais je ne pourrais faire ça. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te le faire comprendre, mais Cisco nom de Dieu, je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal. Je ne peux même pas t'embrasser sans que tu doutes ou que tu aies peur ou tout simplement qui es-tu pour moi. J'en peux plus... Dit-il en pleurant.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, (je l'ai pris dans mes bras), excuse moi, je ne douterais plus. Je suis égoïste moi aussi.

\- Non.

\- Si, regarde-moi (ce qu'il fit), demain, j'oublierais tout ça et je ne pourrais même pas te consoler, voir tes peurs, tes doutes, tes angoisses. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste.

\- Alors, on est deux parce que je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer dans une clinique.

\- Je crois que... on est fait pour être ensemble.

\- Moi aussi. Viens, il se fait tard. On va se coucher.

\- Bonne idée.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Pov Harrison

J'étais installé sur le lit, je l'attendais. Il était en train de filmer sa journée. Quelle journée de merde. Je me consolais en me disant que peut-être, on avait tout dit. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de sa sortie. Il vint vers moi, enleva son peignoir et monta sur le lit.

\- Tu lis quoi ? Me demanda Cisco.

\- Un livre de Stephen King.

Il regarda le titre.

\- Cimetière, c'est passionnant ?

\- Oui terriblement.

\- Tu vas continuer à le lire ?

\- Non, je vais dormir.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé.

\- En tout cas, pas moi.

Je l'ai entendu murmurer un ''Pas possible''. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, j'ai entendu trois petits mots qui faisaient mon bonheur, ou peut-être était-ce mon imagination ? « Je t'aime ».

* * *

la suite


	3. Chapter 3

Le téléphone sonna, je l'ai pris et appuya dessus.

\- Allô ?

\- Cisco, c'est le docteur Edward, vous ne souvenez pas de moi, mais nous nous voyons chaque jeudi de la semaine. Est-ce que vous avez vu la vidéo ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, allez au placard, la caméra est dans une boite à chaussures.

J'ai fait ce qu'il me demandait, mais je ne la trouvais pas.

\- Je ne la trouve pas.

\- Alors, regardez dans votre table basse.

\- Oui, c'est bon.

\- Appuyez en-dessous.

\- Ok.

J'ai fait ce qu'il me demandait.

_« Je m'appelle Cisco. J'ai trente ans et je suis marié à Harrison. La nuit dernière… »_

Il me demanda d'aller vers la dernière vidéo.

_« Comment expliquer à moi-même ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Je me sens si bête et égoïste. Mon mari souffre chaque jour par ma faute. (_ J'étais en train de pleurer _.) J'aimerais que mes souvenirs me reviennent mais c'est impossible. J'ai découvert que j'avais des amis. Ils s'appellent Caitlin et Ronnie. Ils sont mari et femme. Ils forment aussi un drôle de couple mais tellement mignon. Ils m'avaient beaucoup montré de leur mariage. Regarde (_ j'ai montré une photo _), j'étais à leur mariage et en tant que leur témoin._

_C'est tellement drôle de me voir dans un costume. J'ai l'air d'un pingouin là-dessous. Bon sang, ma vie est partie en vrille, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai manqué des choses importantes, ça je peux le concevoir mais, oublier ces choses qui font de nous ce que nous sommes… C'est n'importe quoi. Voilà une autre photo où je suis avec mon mari. On est tellement heureux. Caitlin m'avait dit qu'on s'était disputés à propos de quelqu'un et des costumes. C'est vrai qu'on a l'air d'un couple adorable sur cette photo. Ça fait sourire Caitlin, moi qui pensais qu'on avait un enfant. Regarde, (_ j'ai montré la photo _) ce bébé est trop chou pas vrai ? Je suis son parrain. Tu te rends compte ? Il a huit ans maintenant, qu'est-ce que le temps passe vite... C'est ironique, tu l'as compris... pas vrai ?_

_J'ai aussi ses sortes de pensées que j'ai envie d'approfondir avec lui, avec Harrison. Il faut que tu le fasses. Je crois que je le désire ardemment comme tu t'en doutes. Chaque matin, lorsqu'il est torse nu, il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Heureusement qu'il ne voit pas mes vidéos, je l'espère. Ah oui, mange au moins quatre repas par jour parce que monsieur ici-présent te fera une crise et il a raison. Il m'a montré d'autres photos. Celle que je préfère, la voilà. On est à la mer et on s'embrassait. J'aimerais tellement partir à la mer. Je crois qu'il faut lui dire si j'ai toujours envie. Ah oui, j'ai oublié… Fait confiance à Harrison et aux autres, ils ne veulent que t'aider. »_

\- Je…

\- Je sais, c'est beaucoup, mais…

\- Pourquoi il ne m'a pas montré cette vidéo ?

\- Parce que le jeudi, c'est moi qui dois le faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais vous chercher pour passer quelques tests. Et que vous puissiez avoir confiance en moi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Pov Extérieur

Tout deux étaient assis dans la voiture, le docteur Edward conduisait Cisco vers son cabinet. Ils parlaient de son problème.

\- Il n'a jamais dit comment je suis arrivé ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de vous le dire.

\- Harrison ne me dira rien du tout, je le connais, je crois. Il ne veut pas se souvenir.

\- Je le comprends, vivre ce genre de trucs et de ne rien pouvoir faire, fait changer un homme.

\- S'il vous plaît, j'ai le droit de savoir.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Vous étiez dans les montagnes pour les vacances d'hiver. La route était très enneigée. La vue pas terrible, il y avait des ravins, des fossés profonds. Selon le rapport de la police, votre mari était concentré sur la route et les roues arrière de la voiture avaient bloquées. C'est à ce moment-là que tout a dérapé. Le rapport disait, selon le témoignage de plusieurs personnes que la voiture avait perdu contrôle et un camion arrivait en face. Ce camion, vous l'avez percuté. Vous avez fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de vous arrêter contre plusieurs arbres. Le passager qui était à l'intérieur du camion n'avait rien. Désolé de le dire, mais votre mari était au bord de la mort et vous dans le coma. C'était très difficile pour vos familles.

Cisco pleurait de tout son corps, il avait du mal à émettre un son, c'étaient des pleurs silencieux. La douleur était atroce. S'il était resté dans le coma et que son mari était mort... Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Edward arrêta la voiture et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû vous le dire.

-Ce n'est rien, il fallait que je sache. Est-ce que vous me l'avez dit avant ?

\- Oui, mais on n'avait pas encore commencés nos thérapies.

\- J'ai toujours cette même réaction ?

\- Oui.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- D'après nos analyses, cette photo a déclenchée une excitation neuronale.

Docteur Edward lui montra une photo d'un jeune homme qui souriait, tenant une cigarette dans la main droite. Cisco retourna la photo et un nom était inscrit « Barry ».

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Cisco

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- J'avais un ami ?

\- Tu en avais beaucoup.

\- Son nom c'est Barry.

\- Ce nom ne me dit rien.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

\- Oui.

On était à table, je voyais dans sa posture que cette conversation ne lui plaisait guère. Je voulais lui poser plus de questions, mais j'avais peur qu'il s'énerve. Peut-être qu'il ne portait pas mon ami dans son cœur. Mais je devais savoir où est-ce qu'il était. Le problème était : comment ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... J'ai eu un souvenir.

\- Un souvenir ?

\- Oui.

La salle à manger était devenue silencieuse. Il m'observait, j'ai reculé un peu de peur. Ce regard me disait quelque chose. Il s'approcha de moi, je commençais à trembler. Il me gifla tellement fort que j'ai senti quelque chose couler sur mes lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ? Ais-je demandé.

\- Tu commences à te souvenir et le seul souvenir qui vient dans ton esprit, c'est lui, ce salaud, ce n'est pas vrai, ah...

\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne le connaissais pas !

\- Oh, je le connais tellement bien, ce fils de pute, ce salaud, (il me prit par le bras et commença à serrer fort), j'aurais dû le tuer…

\- Pourquoi le détestes-tu autant ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Harrison était tellement prêt à me tuer.

\- Parce que c'était ton amant, tu m'entends ? (j'ai écarquillé les yeux, je ne le croyais pas) Tu n'as pas besoin de montrer ton visage coupable. Je ne te crois pas, je ne t'ai jamais cru. J'aurais dû le tuer ce jour-là lorsque je vous ai surpris dans le même lit. Mais la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensée, c'était : pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? J'aurais aimé avoir la réponse, mais tu n'es plus capable de me le donner.

Il me traîna vers les escaliers, je le montais avec difficulté. Il me faisait peur, il me prit par les cheveux et commença à grimper les marches. Je criais à qui voulait l'entendre, mais c'était inutile, on habitait loin, il n'y avait que la forêt. Mes pieds ne touchaient quasi jamais le sol, mon corps frappait les marches et à chaque fois, je criais. Je le sentais qu'il voulait me tuer. Arrivé en haut, il me souleva dans ses bras et dit :

\- Je n'aime vraiment pas te faire du mal, mais tu m'y obliges. Pourquoi coucher avec lui, qu'est-ce qu'il t'apportait ?

\- Je t'en pris, arrête… (J'essayais de rester calme et de le raisonner, mais c'était impossible) Il n'a plus rien à faire ici. Je t'aime !

Il me jeta sur le lit, j'ai crié lorsque ma tête heurta la tête du lit.

\- Nos disputes n'avaient qu'un sujet : lui. Tu te rends compte des dégâts qu'il avait causés ? Tu voulais me quitter il y a six ans, tu voulais vivre avec lui. Il t'aimait, tu l'aimais et ça me répugnait de voir qu'il t'avait fait un lavage de cerveau avec ses paroles. J'avais décidé qu'on partait à la montagne pour essayer de donner un nouveau souffle à notre couple. Tu pensais que je ne savais pas que tu couchais avec Barry. Va savoir ce qui m'étais passé par la tête, mais je voulais te faire souffrir. À chaque fois que je te voyais nu, je te voyais avec lui en train de baiser ensemble.

\- Harry...

\- Tu te tais, je n'ai pas encore fini. Maintenant, tu vas savoir la vérité. Le jour de notre accident, j'avais un plan. Si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir, lui aussi ne t'aurais pas. Ce jour-là était le jour de notre mort. Mais ironie du sort, un camion nous a foncé dessus. Tu te rends compte ? (Il monta sur le lit, je voulais sortir de là, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue et en plus, j'encaissais les révélations), tu me rendais instable, faible. Je t'aime tellement que j'aurais fait tout pour toi, (il était au-dessus, il approcha son visage du mien, je sentais son souffle) alors je l'ai fait.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

J'avais peur de sa réponse, ma voix tremblait et j'étais essoufflé en demandant ça.

\- Je l'ai tué, tu m'as obligé à faire ça.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, il est vivant, tu mens ! (Je commençais à crier) Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Pour toi bien sûr, on était au chalet lorsque sa mort est survenue. Un malheureux accident au travail.

\- Il travaillait pour toi ?

Harrison souriait.

\- C'était facile de faire passer sa mort pour un accident.

\- Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

\- Non chéri, tu vas écouter jusqu'au bout, tu m'entends ? (En disant ça, il mit ses deux mains dans mon cou, mais il n'appuyait pas encore) Ne m'énerve pas ! (J'ai hoché la tête, mon cœur battait vite, il me faisait terriblement mal, je commençais à manquer d'air, je le suppliais du regard) Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te tuerais pas, tu es trop précieux pour moi. Maintenant que Barry n'est plus, tu n'auras que de l'amour pour moi pour toujours !

Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres, j'étais paralysé, mais je devais le laisser faire. Je ne voulais plus vraiment le contredire, je n'en avais plus la force. Il me déshabilla tout doucement, je finis par me retrouver complètement nu, comme lui. Il commença à embrasser mes lèvres, mon cou. Il parcourait mon torse de petits baisers. Mes larmes sortaient silencieusement, j'avais envie de mourir à cet instant. C'était douloureux et insupportable de lui laisser mon corps comme ça. J'avais l'impression d'être un objet à ses yeux. J'avais envie de vomir, de me tuer. Je voulais tellement que ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Il me donnait envie de me jeter d'un pont. Aimer peut faire ça ?

\- Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile, puisque tu ne veux pas que je sois doux avec toi, tu vas comment... dirait-on, souffrir un peu.

Il rentra en moi sans aucune préparation, j'ai poussé un cri d'agonie. Je me sentais mal, ma tête tournait. Je ne voyais que du flou, je le sentais rentrer et sortir de moi. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux. J'étais en train de partir lorsque je l'ai vu cette personne sur la photo. Je me souvenais de ce jour. On était dans ma chambre, il me souriait, Barry me souriait et me disait combien il m'aimait. J'étais tellement heureux. J'étais déconnecté ce qu'il passait avec mon corps.

Il m'embrassait encore et encore puis s'était levé pour aller chercher quelque chose. Barry me souriait toujours, il était revenu. À chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de moi, j'avais un manque. Il me comblait comme personne d'autre. C'était ma chaleur, ma raison de vivre. Il m'embrassait, prenait soin de moi, il murmurait mon prénom à l'oreille. Je frissonnais. J'étais étendu sur le lit, lui au-dessus de moi. Il passait sa main sur ma hanche. Je l'observais, son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, son sexe... Tout. Je l'aimais tellement, comme ais-je pu l'oublier ?

Cette sensation dans son regard me disait qu'il prenait toujours soin de moi. Il sentait tellement bon comme un fruit que l'on avait envie de croquer. Je fermais les yeux et la seconde d'après, je le sentais murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Il m'embrassait, il me marquait comme si j'allais disparaître un jour. Il voulait plus, moi aussi. Nos regards disaient tout. Il rentrait en moi avec une telle douceur que je pleurais de bonheur. Je gémissais et prononçais son prénom, « Barry », comme une douce musique à mes oreilles. Avec lui, c'était la sécurité avant tout, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il soit encore vivant. Je l'aime tellement. Ses mouvements des vas et viens en moi. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux profiter de cette sensation. C'était... Enivrant. Je voulais plus, Barry me comprenait toujours. Mon dieu, j'aurais aimé partir avec toi, Barry. Je ne voulais plus souffrir, je ne voulais plus te laisser partir. Mais c'était trop tard.

Lorsqu'il était venu en moi, je savais que tu ne serais plus là pour me protéger de mon mari. Il me faisait peur et aujourd'hui sur ce lit, j'ai obtenu mes réponses.

\- Je t'aime, dit Harrison.

Quelle belle ironie. Il s'était levé, je n'avais pas la force de me lever. Il était venu après pour me nettoyer. Je voulais tellement l'insulter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Ce souvenir, ce précieux souvenir était plus important que tout le reste. Il monta sur le lit, me prit dans ses bras. J'étais brisé, je voulais juste m'endormir, ce que je fis.

\- Je t'aime tellement Cisco comme tu ne l'imaginerais jamais'' avait dit Barry ce jour-là.

* * *

la suite

 


	4. Chapter 4

Flash-back 6 ans avant et aussi avant l'accident

–-

* * *

J'étais sur le lit, il me regardait depuis la salle de bains. Comment pouvais-je l'aimer ? Il était mon âme sœur, mon tout. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Il caressa ma joue droite tout en me souriant.

\- Tu sais combien je t'aime Cisco ?

\- Dis-le-moi...

Il embrassa mes lèvres et répondit :

\- Je t'aime en crever, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour rester avec toi. Il suffit un mot de ta part et on s'en va.

Mes joues prirent un joli teint rosé, il me regarda et embrassa mon front.

\- Tu es toujours autant embarrassé.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si monsieur Allen dit des choses gênantes.

\- Ah bon... Je ne savais pas, et qu'est-ce que monsieur Allen a fait encore ?

Mes deux bras entourèrent son cou, il tomba sur moi. Il posa sa tête l'endroit où mon cœur battait :

\- Ton cœur bat rapidement Cisco.

\- À qui la faute, tu peux me dire ?

\- J'aime beaucoup l'entendre parce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime, je voudrais toujours être avec toi.

La chambre était silencieuse après mes aveux, je souriais, j'étais tellement content lorsque j'étais avec Barry. Je savais que j'allais brûler en Enfer, j'avais déjà quelqu'un, mais Barry m'a carrément hypnotisé. Certes, j'aurais dû arrêter notre relation, mais c'était impossible. Je l'avais rencontré lors une soirée que mes amis avaient organisée. J'étais déjà avec mon petit ami, je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû venir à cette soirée. On avait fait que se regarder pendant toute la nuit après nous avoir présentés. Cette nuit serait gravée à jamais dans mon esprit, Barry m'avait avoué plus tard qu'il avait fait exprès ses caresses, ses frôlements, ses maladresses, ses mains baladeuses sur moi. J'avais fait un énorme effort pendant la soirée pour ne pas rougir ou laisser mon petit ami s'en rendre compte. Il s'en fichait si j'avais déjà quelqu'un, il me voulait et il m'avait eu.

-Tu es bien silencieux... Tu pensais à quoi ?

J'ai posé mes mains sur son dos, sa tête toujours posée sur mon torse.

\- Ah notre premier rencontre, dis-je doucement pour ne pas troubler cette ambiance qui s'était installé.

\- Ah... Oui cette nuit où j'ai pu rencontrer mon âme sœur, je remercierais toujours Caitlin et Ronnie de m'avoir présenté ce charmant jeune homme.

Il leva la tête, son regard était rempli d'amour, il s'approcha de moi et dit auprès de mes lèvres.

\- Je ne regrette rien.

\- Moi non plus...

Il m'embrassa, ce baiser était doux, léger, on savourait notre rencontre et notre bonheur. Sa main droite était partie en dessous de ma chemise, sa main était fraîche ce qui me faisait frissonner. Il continua à m'embrasser, sa main continua à parcourir mon corps avant de partir sous mon boxer. C'était tellement agréable, je gémissais, il mordillait mon oreille, il ne me laissait aucune marque de notre amour. Jamais de marque, jamais le même lieu et surtout ne jamais aller dans la maison l'un de l'autre. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, il enleva ma chemise et commença à embrasser mon torse, mon corps tremblait, ses mains étaient partout, sa respiration, je le sentais dans chaque recoin de mon être.

Il continua ses caresses avant que mon téléphone ne se mette à sonner, je le regardais du coin de l'œil, devinant de qui il s'agissait. Barry s'arrêta et soupira, il vint m'embrasser avant de me dire :

\- Réponds.

\- Je n'ai pas envie.

\- Mais il le faut, tu sais comment il est. La dernière fois tu es venu me voir en pleurs, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

J'ai soupiré, il se plaça à côté de moi et me regarda prendre mon téléphone.

Pov Barry

À chaque fois qu'il l'appelait je ne pouvais que m'angoisser, je n'aimais vraiment pas cet homme. Cisco voyait que le bien en lui et ça commençait à m'inquiéter. À chaque fois qu'il venait avec un bleu sur son bras, que son dos était rouge, ça me donnait envie d'aller tuer le responsable. J'aurais aimé que mon amour le laisse et qu'il me suive, mais c'était impossible. Cisco l'aimait bien plus que moi. Alors, j'avais le devoir de lui faire oublier cet amour qu'il avait pour cet homme. Je voulais l'hypnotiser jusqu'à qu'il le lâche pour de bon. J'aimais vraiment être avec lui. La première fois que je l'avais vu, je m'étais dit que je venais de renaître. C'était bête et prétentieux, mais c'était comme ça. Je ne voyais que lui, je m'en fichais s'il avait un petit ami depuis deux ou trois années. Je le voulais et pour ça ce n'était pas très dur puisque qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi.

Le voir me rendait heureux, le voir sourire rire à mes blagues, parfois il faisait semblant, mais ça me montrait qu'il tenait à moi. Lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils pour réfléchir à quelque chose ou lorsqu'il mordait sa lèvre inférieure, lorsqu'il était inquiet et surtout lorsqu'il avait l'attitude « mon regard ne se posera jamais sur toi », il me faisait beaucoup rire parce que je savais qu'il mentait et ça, Harrison ne le saura jamais et j'avais ce privilège. Cisco lui-même ne savait pas, il me demandait toujours comment je pouvais savoir quand il mentait, mais je ne lui disais jamais rien parce que sinon, tout serait gâché.

Je l'ai vu s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes pour retenir son souffle avant de parler à nouveau. Son attitude était trop rigide, il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter, mais je savais que quelque chose se passait. Je restais à côté de lui sans faire de bruit, je n'aimais pas écouter ses conversations, c'était parfois violent, mais d'autre fois tendre, et c'était comme ça que son petit ami le retenait. Cisco était tendre et réceptif, c'était quelqu'un qui se préoccupait d'autrui. Je l'aimais beaucoup pour ça et d'autres choses, mais le voir avec lui me faisait toujours frissonner d'horreur. Je n'aimais vraiment pas lorsque je le laissais partir le rejoindre parce que tout pouvait se passer et dans ma tête ce n'était vraiment pas joyeux.

Il prit ma main par réflexe, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que lorsqu'il faisait ça, ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Son petit ami lui tapait sur le système et il voulait simplement raccrocher, mais il savait tout comme moi que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je me rappelle lorsque j'étais allé travailler dans l'entreprise de son petit ami ou « mari » qu'importe pour moi, il était tout simplement rien du tout pour moi. C'était pour lui que je l'ai fait. Rester plus près de lui sans réveiller les soupçons. Il termina de parler et se blotti dans mes bras. Ce que je pouvais le détester.

-Ça va...

\- je n'aurais jamais dû le rencontrer, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avant ?

\- Le destin est cruel parfois mon amour et tu le sais, mais je ne te laisserais pas partir sans me battre.

\- Je sais... Je t'aime tellement.

Sa voix, je le sentais, il allait encore pleurer à cause de ce con. Je l'ai serré encore plus fort dans mes bras.

-Ça va aller, tu vas voir...

\- Merci... (Il m'embrassa) On va où ?

Mon cœur commençait à battre à toute allure, il voulait...

\- Oui, je veux partir avec toi, je ne veux plus rester ici avec lui ni avec personne d'autre, je te veux toi.

Je restais sans voix enfin, il a dit oui, j'étais tellement content que je lui sautais dessus. Il rigola, je l'ai suivi.

\- Eh bah... Tu es content de toi, j'ai hâte de vivre des aventures avec toi !

\- Moi aussi, tu me rends heureux !

\- Toi aussi, mon amour...

_J'ai embrassé l'aube d'été._

_Rien ne bougeait encore au front des palais. L'eau était morte. Les camps d'ombres ne quittaient pas la route_

_du bois. J'ai marché, réveillant les haleines vives et tièdes, et les pierreries regardèrent, et les ailes_   
_se levèrent sans bruit._

_La première entreprise fut, dans le sentier déjà empli de frais et blêmes éclats, une fleur qui me dit son nom._

_Je ris au wasserfall blond qui s'échevela à travers les sapins : à la cime argentée je reconnus la déesse._

_Alors je levai un à un les voiles. Dans l'allée, en agitant les bras. Par la plaine, où je l'ai dénoncée au coq._   
_A la grand'ville elle fuyait parmi les clochers et les dômes, et courant comme un mendiant sur les quais de marbre, je la chassais._

_En haut de la route, près d'un bois de lauriers, je l'ai entourée avec ses voiles amassés, et j'ai senti un peu son immense corps. L'aube et l'enfant tombèrent au bas du bois._

_Au réveil il était midi._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

On avait tout préparé pour partir ensemble, je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer à mon mari. Il me faisait peur depuis quelque temps, je l'aimais, ne me prenez pas par un être sans cœur, mais vivre avec quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît plus et qui contrôle tout sur notre vie est effrayant. Avant, on était amoureux, heureux et aujourd'hui, on était des inconnus, sans âme. Vivre l'un pour l'autre était fatal, c'était ce que j'allais découvrir après. Mais pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, je l'aimais toujours. Il m'a fait mal, beaucoup de mal parfois, je voulais simplement me suicider, sa jalousie détruisait notre couple même avant que Barry n'apparaisse dans ma vie. Barry était mon oxygène, il m'a sorti de cette autonomie, de cette habitude, de cette noirceur que j'éveillais en moi.

Mon mari ne me rendait jamais la tâche facile, mes amis n'ont jamais vus ce côté de lui et si j'avais dit un mot à mes meilleurs amis, il serait devenu fou. Détrompez-vous, il m'aime, il m'aime tellement que s'en ait effrayant. Il saura faire la pire des choses pour me garder avec lui alors, voilà où j'en suis, comment j'allais lui annoncer que j'allais le quitter. Je m'étais posé la question plusieurs fois ces derniers jours.

Le courage ! Ce mot me manquait parce que je n'étais pas très courageux lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Il me faisait peur, je tremblais même, j'en venais même à demander qu'il meure. J'aimais beaucoup lorsqu'il était le mari que j'ai connu il y a longtemps.

La nuit, je dormais le cœur lourd lorsqu'il me faisait l'amour, je me sentais idiot, malpropre et insignifiant. Dans ses bras, ma sécurité était menacée et ne me demandait pas comment je pouvais rester encore avec lui.

_Il y a tant d'ivresse dans mon amour pour lui,_  
Je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur de lui,  
Mais arrivé de mon âme sœur, mon cœur, s'était envolé,  
Je me suis senti vivant, cette passion qui brûlait en moi  
Et qui sera notre dernier souffle et regard...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Pov Caitlin

Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir aujourd'hui depuis quelques jours, j'étais inquiète pour mon meilleur ami. Il ne me donnait plus de ses nouvelles et ça me faisait peur parce que d'habitude qu'importe ce qu'il faisait ou ce que je faisais, on s'appelait toujours. On se connaissait depuis qu'on était gamins. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de faire semblant de ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait.

C'était un gros bordel ce que venaient de faire Barry et Cisco. Lors de cette soirée lorsque je les ai présentée, j'avais senti quelque chose qui se créait autour d'eux et je ne m'étais pas trompée. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon meilleur ami qui réagissait ainsi. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui trichait, surtout en trahissant l'homme qu'il a épousé.

Mais aussi, il ne me disait plus rien, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et ça me brisait le cœur de le voir aussi malheureux. Au début, je n'étais pas sûr que Cisco ait eu une aventure avec Barry, mais au fil des jours et surtout de cette journée lorsque je les ai vus s'embrasser, j'étais en état de choc. Ce jour-là, je l'ai vu tellement heureux, plus que d'habitude.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors, j'en ai parlé avec Ronnie, mais on en était restés au même point. Puis les jours ont passés, les semaines, les mois et je n'avais toujours rien dit. Avec une certaine confirmation, je savais que Cisco avait fait un choix et j'allais le soutenir, mais comme on savait tous, rien ne se passait comme prévu et c'était dommage.

En même temps, j'étais aussi dans la lune en train de préparer mon mariage. J'avais tellement hâte que parfois, j'oubliais mon entourage. J'allais me marier avec l'homme que j'aime, c'était un rêve. Et puis mes hormones ne m'aidaient pas à rester calmes au côté de mon meilleur ami alors, j'avais donné comme mission à mon futur mari et meilleur ami de Cisco de prendre soin de lui parce que j'avais une mauvaise intuition et ça, ce fut depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harrison. Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de mes amis et surtout de Cisco, j'étais toujours prudente, plus que d'habitude.

Pov Ronnie

Je me demandais dans quelle situation ma femme et Cisco m'avaient mis. Savoir que mon ami trahissait son mari était dur parce que je pensais qu'il était bien avec lui et amoureux, mais je me trompais. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Et il fallait surtout parler avec notre ami disparu qui ne daignait plus venir nous voir ou tout simplement nous appeler.

Et de plus, Caitlin criait surtout, j'aurais aimé que mon meilleur soit à mes côtés pour me soutenir. Depuis sa grossesse, on voyait double dans cette maison. Je l'aimais et rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Je devais me concentrer sur le « devoir » ou plutôt « l'ordre » de ma femme pour aller voir comment se portait Cisco. Ça faisait au moins deux semaines qu'on n'avait pas de ses nouvelles et ça m'inquiétait.

J'étais parti pour le voir, je voulais lui faire une surprise et ce que j'ai vu m'avait fait perdre la tête.

\- Ronnie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il regarda partout sauf moi et j'ai eu mal pour lui.

\- J'étais venu te voir et savoir pourquoi tu ne venais même plus nous rendre visite, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi.

\- Tu te trompes !

\- Tu es sûr parce que voir ton visage violet, tes lèvres gonflées et que tu as dû mal à marcher…

\- Je... Je...

\- Cisco…

Il a craqué, il commença à pleurer, je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter, je n'aimais vraiment pas le voir comme ça.

\- C'était de ma faute... Ronnie, tout est de ma faute.

\- De quoi tu parles ? (Je n'avais pas envie d'entrer dans une guerre que je savais que j'allais perdre) Dis-moi.

\- Je lui ai dit que je voulais me séparer de lui et que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que ce n'était pas très malin de ma part de lui avoir avoué tout d'un seul coup, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Il l'a pris mal à ce que je vois.

\- Oui, tu sais... tu sais, il m'aime beaucoup, mais mon cœur aime quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu qu'il comprenne.

Je le regardais, sa tête était posée sur mes genoux, on était sur un canapé, lui allongé et moi assit.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ne m'engueule pas, il voulait qu'on essaye une dernière fois pour essayer de se remettre ensemble.

\- Et toi, tu as accepté alors que tu aimes un autre.

J'étais trop calme, je voulais lui crier dessus, mais il n'avait pas envie de voir ça et moi non plus.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai parlé avec Barry et il a dit qu'il était d'accord pour ça.

\- Vous êtes deux idiots.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Oui bien sûr, Caitlin ta meilleure amie que tu as oubliée s'en doute.

-Oh...

Fut le seul mot qu'il a dit, même lorsque'on avait envie d'être en colère contre lui, on ne pouvait pas. C'était un grand pouvoir qu'il avait là.

\- C'est très difficile d'être en colère contre toi.

-Je sais...

-Vante-toi.

Il souriait, je caressais ses cheveux, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal.

\- Il a dit qu'on allait partir pour faire du ski.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, il sait très bien que j'aime ça. Et on va partir dans deux jours.

\- C'est très bien...

\- Mais tu n'es pas content ?

\- Non, tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu veux lui donner une autre chance.

\- Non, je veux juste lui faire comprendre que je peux être que son ami ou rien du tout.

\- Tu es sûr, tu ne veux pas qu'on parte avec toi ?

-Non... Surtout pas, Caitlin est enceinte et je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne.

\- Tu...

-Non, elle peut se fatiguer vite et je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon filleul.

\- Tu es très responsable dit donc.

\- Oui, je sais, je suis le meilleur parrain du monde !

\- Il n'est même pas encore né(e).

\- Oh ça va toi ... Laisse-moi tranquille. Je voudrais savoir comment vous allez l'appeler ?

\- On ne sait pas encore...

\- Pour moi si c'est une fille, je l'appellerai Amanda ou si c'est un garçon, je l'appellerai Arthur. N'oublie pas en tant que parrain dévoué, j'ai mes mots à dire.

\- On le sait, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Tant mieux... J'aimerais aussi que tu ne parles pas de mon état à Caitlin.

-Non, pas question.

\- Écoute, je ne veux pas la préoccuper, elle est trop émotionnelle et je ne veux pas la voir pleurer ou maudire quelqu'un.

\- Et ce quelqu'un c'est moi ?

\- Exact, je la connais alors, s'il te plaît.

Je réfléchissais, je n'aimais vraiment pas ça, mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais je garderais un œil sur lui.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Pov Harrison

Tout était en place, notre week-end. J'aurais aimé ne plus le voir dans les parages. Il l'influençait et je ne tolérais pas ça. Je voulais qu'il meure, qu'il nous laisse tranquille. Ma tête avait sût me donner une réponse très satisfaisante. Notre route était tout tracée.

Cisco sera toujours à moi et à personne d'autre.

\- Au revoir Barry, dis-je en nous conduisant vers notre destination.

À suivre

* * *

Mon poète préféré Rimbaud

Et l'autre c'est de moi...^^

 


	5. Chapter 5

J'ouvris les yeux, mon corps me faisait mal. J'ai regardé dans la chambre, une main était posée sur ma hanche. Je les ai enlevées doucement pour ne pas réveiller cette personne. J'ai marché tout doucement vers la salle de bains. J'ai fermé la porte, je me demandais qui j'étais où j'étais. Le mur avait beaucoup de photo. Il y avait des mots inscrits « Mariage, Harrison, Mari ». J'étais dessus moi aussi, on avait l'air heureux. J'ai regardé le miroir, le côté droit était rouge et mes lèvres gonflées. J'ai touché cette partie, ça me faisait mal. J'étais tout nu, mon bras droit était rouge. J'ai pris une serviette et me couvris. Mon corps était lourd et douloureux. Je n'avais aucun souvenir. J'ai décidé de sortir, j'ouvris la porte. Un homme m'attendait, assit sur le lit, il me souriait.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, l'angoisse me prit d'un coup, mon cœur s'accélérait. Il s'approchait de moi en parlant.

\- Je suis Harrison, je suis ton mari.

\- Quoi ? Ais-je dis tout doucement, il était en face de moi, je sentais son souffle sur moi.

\- On s'est mariés en 2005, ça fait dix ans qu'on est ensemble (je commençais à paniquer) tu as 30 ans.

Il me prit dans ses bras, nom de Dieu pourquoi je tremblais et pourquoi mon cerveau m'ordonnait de m'enfuir ? Il me regarda.

\- Je t'aime tellement Cisco. Me dit-il en me donnant un appareil. Lit-le et tu comprendras.

Il s'en alla dans la salle de bains. J'ai fait ce qu'il me demandait. J'ouvris l'appareil.

 _« Je m'appelle Cisco, j'ai 30 ans et je suis amnésique. Et cette nuit pendant que je dormirais mon cerveau effacera tout ce que j'ai emmagasiné pendant la journée. Et je me réveillerais le matin comme j'ai fait aujourd'hui en croyant que j'ai toute la vie devant moi alors que non. »_  
  
Je commençais à voir l'autre vidéo.

_« Aujourd'hui se fut une journée épuisante mais c'est dommage d'oublier tout ça. Je culpabilise par rapport à Harrison, mon mari. Je suis marié avec lui depuis 10 ans, c'est énorme. J'espère que le docteur Edward va appeler demain avant qu'il commence encore à tout me raconter encore et encore. Je ne veux pas lui faire ça, c'est inhumain. Je crois que je peux lui faire confiance, il m'aime tellement que je le vois dans son regard. J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas oublier lorsque je m'endormirais. Je voudrais apprendre à aimer mon mari alors il faut que tu le fasses, aime le tous les jours comme si c'était la dernière fois. J'aurais aimé me souvenir de son baiser, de ses caresses et surtout de son inquiétude envers moi. Je veux tellement me souvenir surtout que ce sont des sensations provoquées par une découverte. Je ne veux pas me souvenir comme dans un film. Je veux tellement reprendre ma vie mais c'est impossible. Bonne nuit Cisco… »_

Il y avait beaucoup, j'ai pris la dernière.

_« Il m'aime tellement, je crois que je l'aime aussi. Je lui fais confiance. Il ne me fera jamais du mal. Aujourd'hui rien de très productif, je reste à la maison. Il a peur que je parte, mais je ne pourrais jamais. Mon amie Caitlin est venue me voir aujourd'hui, c'était sympa. On a beaucoup rit, parlé de tout et n'importe quoi. Je ferais une autre vidéo cette nuit. Ah oui, j'allais oublier : embrasse-le, aime- le. Il le mérite. Je ne veux plus le faire souffrir. »_

Je n'avais pas posté d'autre vidéo après celle-là. Il était sorti de la salle de bains, il me souriait. Je l'ai embrassé, il n'était pas surpris, peut-être que je lui faisais tous les jours.

\- Je suis content que tu te sois calmé.

\- Moi aussi, pourquoi je n'ai pas fait de vidéo hier ?

Il me regarda, son regard me fuyait.

\- Tu es tombé dans les escaliers.

\- Ah maintenant, je comprends pourquoi, j'ai mal partout.

\- Oui, je vais te chercher des comprimés contre la douleur.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil.

\- De rien, je ferais tout pour toi.

Cette phrase me donna des frissons.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Les jours qui suivirent étaient les mêmes, jamais une surprise, jamais personne ne venait me voir, même Caitlin a arrêtée de venir. Elle m'a expliqué que c'était très compliqué en ce moment dans sa vie. Alors, je me retrouvais seul chez moi comme d'habitude. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais même le docteur Edward a fini par abandonner, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas de sa faute. Son supérieur trouvait que la relation docteur-patient n'était pas acceptable. Mais c'était n'importe quoi, j'avais envie de pleurer d'injustice. On progressait lentement, je gardais même les sensations de mes journées antérieures. Je ne voulais plus être aidé, je savais que mon cas était perdu, tout le monde le savait. Depuis six ans, c'était toujours la même chose, je ne voyais aucune autre solution. Mon mari avait aussi capitulé, il était même soulagé et je le comprenais un peu. Maintenant, j'allais vivre comme une personne ''normale''. La méthode du docteur était très efficace avec l'appareil photo. Et aujourd'hui, je voulais passer à l'étape suivante : me filmer du jour jusqu'au soir. Et j'ai commencé à filmer.

 _« Bonjour, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de changer ma façon de voir les choses. Tout d'abord, je vais commencer à filmer mes journées même si elles se ressemblent parce que me voir juste pour résumer mes journées la nuit n'est pas très efficace en somme. Donc aujourd'hui, on est le 21/04/2015 et on va commencer par aller dans la cuisine. Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger pour moi. Ah oui...mon mari ne rentre qu'à cinq heures. Je me demande ce que j'aime bah...on va découvrir alors._  
( j'ai descendu les escaliers pour aller dans la cuisine, l'appareil filmait la pièce) _donc nous voilà, je ne sais pas ce que je vais préparer, mais on va voir dans le frigo...Bon, je crois que je vais me faire un sandwich et ensuite, on verra_ »

J'ai posé la caméra sur le micro-onde pour commencer à préparer le sandwich. De là, elle filmait tout, lorsque j'ai fini de le préparer, j'ai pris l'appareil photo et mon sandwich pour aller dans la chambre. Je ne voulais pas rester dans le salon, la chambre c'était mieux. L'appareil photo ne me quittait pas, parfois je l'éteignait pour cause de batterie faible mais elle restait toujours allumée pour voir ce que je faisais même lorsque j'ai entendu mon surnom, j'ai fait vite et je suis parti l'accueillir, je le voyais cette fois.

\- Dis coucou à la caméra !

\- Coucou (Il souriait et moi aussi, je suis allé l'embrasser, la caméra filmait tout ça. Il m'embrassa ensuite sur la joue)

\- Bon, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

\- De quoi ?

\- De filmer, je vais l'éteindre. (ce que je fis) Alors ta journée ?

\- Calme et ennuyante, mais toi je vois que tu t'amuses.

\- Oh oui, j'ai décidé de filmer mes journées.

\- C'est bien.

Je l'ai embrassé de nouveau.

\- Tu es d'humeur câline aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, j'aime.

\- Tant mieux, entre ne reste pas à la porte.

\- À qui la faute ?

\- À personne !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

On était au lit en train de parler, j'étais un peu nerveux de lui demander ce que je voulais. Ça faisait quatre semaines que je voulais lui poser cette question, mais j'avais peur à chaque fois. Mais, j'ai tellement envie, j'étais prêt, quand même, c'était mon mari.

\- Je... Je… (Merde, premier mot raté, il me regarda)

\- Oui ?

\- Je...je v...voulais savoir c..c...combien de fois on la f...fait ? (Oh mon dieu, je n'ai jamais autant bégayé de toute ma vie. Je ne sentais plus mon visage, c'était chaud oh mon dieu pourquoi j'ai demandé. Il me regarda).

\- Je ne me souviens plus, n'ai pas honte de demander.

\- C'est gênant, tu sais, alors ça veut dire que depuis notre accident...

\- Non, le jour où on pouvait le faire, c'était le jour où tu m'as fait confiance.

\- Oh, je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Ce n'est pas normal ( je l'ai regardé) dans un couple, il faut être deux, ( j'ai pris sa main) même moi je suis conscient que c'est difficile d'être avec toi. Tu aurais dû me laisser en fait.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

\- Jamais je ne te laisserais, tu es à moi pour toujours.

J'ai senti un frisson venant au plus profond de mon être.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui...oui ne t'inquiète pas, ais-je dit tout doucement.

J'étais près et il le sentait, mais mon angoisse ne s'était pas calmée. Une peur irrationnelle lorsqu'il m'allongea sur le lit me prit en plein cœur. C'était comme vivre une autre soirée, mais très différente, tout était flou. Le sentiment qui venait le plus, c'était douleur. Je devais me calmer, il ne me fera jamais de mal. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais. Alors, j'ai tué mes angoisses et j'ai voulu lui faire confiance. Mon corps était tout à lui.

Pov extérieur

Harrison posa une main chaude sur l'épaule nue de son amant et l'obligea à se calmer. Encore une fois, Cisco essayait de taire ses sentiments d'angoisse qui grandissaient en lui comme pour lui dire de courir. Certes, il aurait dût l'effrayer, le terroriser même. Cependant, le regard hypnotique dans lequel il était plongé l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement donc d'oublier ce que son cerveau envoyait comme message.

Cisco sentit le corps de son mari se coller à lui pour l'embrasser. Les mains de son amant se glissèrent sur son ventre et son torse. Les doigts et paumes posés sur lui étaient chauds, chacune de leurs caresses laissait comme une brûlure sur sa peau. Sa raison le poussait à se débattre, à fuir, mais il voulait lui offrir ça, il ne voulait plus se sentir coupable. La bouche de son mari se posa soudain dans le creux de son omoplate, lui arrachant un long frisson, mélange de peur et d'excitation. Les vêtements furent enlevés avec douceur, sans précipitation puis, Harrison vint se coller à lui. Sa peau était à la fois glacée et brûlante, le faisant gémir.

Une vague de désir enflamma tout à coup les reins de Cisco lorsque leurs sexes se touchèrent, c'était électrisant. Chacune des caresses de son mari faisait monter en lui une envie irrésistible de goûter au fruit interdit. Alors il oublia la voie de la raison. Plus rien ne comptait que le corps de son mari contre le sien et les sensations qui déferlaient en lui de plus en plus violemment.

De son autre main, Harrison caressait son torse en le faisant gémir. Cisco frissonna à nouveau lorsque la main de son amant commença à descendre lentement le long de son ventre jusqu'à ses fesses. Un doigt fin et agile s'insinua avec douceur dans son antre intime, provoquant un gémissement mêlé de peur, de douleur et de plaisir. La main sur son membre continuait à le caresser lentement, exacerbant son désir. Un second doigt le pénétra, mais son envie devenait pressante et il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Instinctivement, il ouvrit davantage ses cuisses et donnait une vue imparable à son mari.

La bouche de son mari, partie à la découverte de sa nuque et de son dos, avait repris sa place dans le creux de son cou. Cisco sentit la langue de son mari caresser légèrement son cou. Il sentit sa virilité envahir son intimité. Cisco fut parcouru par un frisson de pur plaisir alors que sa bouche laissait échapper un gémissement rauque. Celui-ci commença à se mouvoir dans un rythme lent, accordant l'ondulation de ses reins avec les caresses de sa main sur le membre de son mari. Il lui faisait tellement du bien, c'était chaud, fiévreux. Il ressentait chaque coup donné.

Perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, il ne pouvait plus émettre un mot, il était perdu, il ne savait même pas où il était. Le plaisir montait lentement, inexorablement. Plusieurs fois, Harrison se retira totalement du fourreau étroit qui l'enserrait pour mieux y replonger avec puissance. Cisco ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Enfin, une violente vague de plaisir embrasa ses reins avant de déferler à l'intérieur de lui. Il ferma les yeux, incapables de soutenir le regard de son mari. Il se libéra à son tour, le corps remplit de spasmes. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était unique, son corps frissonnait. Il sentait encore le liquide chaud en lui. Harrison se retira, Cisco sentit un vide en lui, il frissonna.  
Il s'allongea sur le lit et Cisco vint poser sa tête sur son torse, un bras ferme enserra sa taille. Et ils dormirent ainsi.

Et chaque journée était la même chanson, rien ne changeait et Cisco était vraiment dans le pétrin. C'était encore une autre journée.

Fin


End file.
